


Bad Things Happen - Bingo

by every_fandom_ever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_fandom_ever/pseuds/every_fandom_ever
Summary: Bad things happen bingo but a happy twist





	1. 1. The Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is six.

“Sir, Peter is requesting assistance in the master bedroom,” 

“Something wrong?” Tony slid out from underneath his car, wiping his face off with his shirt. 

“I cannot say, but I do believe it would be in your best interest to leave as soon as possible.” For a split second, Tony can only think of the worst, but the thought leaves as quickly as it arrived. He peels off his dirty tee shirt and grabs one of his MIT sweaters lying on the stool. With a flick of his hand, the lights dim and all the projections disappear. 

“Bring me up, J,” Jarvis drops him off at the penthouse without a word. 

It’s clear something had happened, with the pillows thrown off the couches and blankets were strewn across the floor. He can hear noises coming from the bedroom. Tony moves through the floor quietly, light enough on his feet to not make a noise.

Just as Tony opens up the door, a mass of limbs and curly hair slam into legs, almost knocking him over.

“Peter? What happened-”

“Daddy! You have to save me!” Tony lifts Peter up to his chest, looking around the room. 

On the bed, he sees Steve lying face up, his arms stretched all the way out and a smile lighting up his face. 

“Save you from what exactly?” Peter presses his face as close as he can to Tony’s ear, trying not to giggle as he whispers to his father. “The Collector? Is that Papa’s new name?”

“He’s not Papa, he’s The Collector! He said that he collects little boys named Peter and he keeps them in his lair!”

“It’s true,” Steve says nonchalantly from the bed. 

“Well, then, Mr. Collector, what do I get in return for my son?” Peter gasps in his arms, clearly shocked by the betrayal. 

“Maybe a kiss?” Peter cuts Tony off before he can respond.

“I’ll give you a hundred kisses!”

“A million?”

“I’ll give you a billion!”

“A billion and one kisses.” Peter huffs, crossing his arms and turning towards his dad.

“That’s not fair Daddy!”

“Sorry kiddo, but a deal’s a deal,” Tony, without warning, throws Peter onto the bed. Steve reacts instantly, pulling Peter onto his chest and squeezing him in his arms. Tony drops onto the bed next to Steve, watching as Peter struggles to get out of his father’s arms while attempting to muffle his giggles. 

Tony leans over enough to press a chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek. Nevertheless, Peter manages to wiggle his way out of Steve’s arm, gagging at his parents before running out of the room. 

Before either of them can get a word out, Steve’s phone starts buzzing on the table. Steve sighs, grabbing it off the nightstand. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tony asked quietly. 

“Clint and Nat are on their way back from Shield. She says that they got a lead somewhere in Berlin and that we should head out as soon as we can,”

“The guy that shot you?”

“Nat thinks that there’s an abandoned Hydra base that might have something we can positively ID him with. She only knows about him from the Red Room, but she does think that he had a life before Hydra,” 

“Well, just call if you need me to do anything. Jarvis can get into anything,”

“I know, but this whole thing has been giving me a weird vibe. Hopefully, Berlin will have something for us,”

“Well then,” Tony propped his chin on Steve’s chest. “Why don’t we have a nice dinner from our favorite takeout place with Peter, and then you can feed the leftovers to Barton when you go.”

“Only if you call,”


	2. 2. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is seven.

The room is quiet; so quiet it makes Steve’s head hurt. He can’t stand the smell of bleach or the burning of the lights above. But, he stays. He sits there anyway, watching as his presumed dead friend rubs at the cuff marks on his wrists and picks at his scrubs. 

“Why?” Steve hasn’t heard that voice in years, but he can still hear every conversation in his head. 

“Why what?”

“I killed a lot of people. I tried to kill you. I-...I can’t remember, a lot. Why do you want to help me?” Bucky doesn’t make eye contact, hunching over like he’s expecting to be hit.

“You’re one of the closest things I have to a family, Buck-”

“I don’t- you, I don’t know. My memories are messed up and- and I can’t see things clearly, I can barely remember my own name...why do you want to help me?”

“I want to help you because you’re my family, whether you remember it or not.” Steve sits down next to Bucky, careful not to touch him. “I don’t expect you to be the same as you were before. No one can just bounce back from what you went through and it would be impossible for me to ask for that, but you are still a human. No matter what they made you do, you deserve another chance to live your own life. You’re here; you don’t have to hide from them anymore,” Before Bucky can respond, the door slams open causing both men to react. 

Bucky shoves himself into the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and covering the back of his neck with his hands. Steve stands up, ready to block whoever bust in. The last thing he expects is Peter to run into his legs, climbing his way up to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“Papa! I was with Miss May and heard Doctor Cho say that you were back but Jarvis never said anything!”

“You can’t leave Miss May without telling her, Pete. I missed you too, but can you sit down in the chair for a second while I help my friend?” Peter, now aware that someone else was in the room, slowly slid down and onto the chair. Steve slowly made his way back over to Bucky, making sure his movements were clear and controlled. 

“Hey, Buck, everything is fine. Peter isn’t gonna hurt you,” after a minute of coaxing, Bucky slides back off the wall, sitting crisscrossed on the bed. “You good Buck?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” Steve turns back toward Peter. 

“Hey, bear, you want to say high to my friend?” Peter nods, looking a little less guilty than before. Steve helps him climb on top of the bed, sitting across from Bucky. 

“Peter, this is one of my friends, Bucky. Buck, this is my son, Peter.” that causes Bucky to actually look at Peter, more intrigued than anything. 

“Hi, I’m Peter. My favorite color is red, what’s your favorite color?”

“...I don’t know,”

“That’s ok, I can help you pick one...what happened to your arm?” Steve cut in before Bucky could freak out about the question. 

“He got caught by some really bad people, but we’re gonna help him get better. Now, why don’t you go back to Miss May before she yells at us both, ok?” 

“Ok! Bye Papa, bye Mr. Bucky!” jumping off the bed, Peter ran back out of the room, leaving behind the two men. 

“How old is he?” Bucky asks, still staring at the empty doorway. 

“He turned seven just last month,” 

“Who...you’re married?” 

“Yeah, Tony Stark. Even though he’s Howards son, it isn’t as nearly as awkward as it sounds. It’s been almost ten years,” Bucky looks back at him. Behind his blank mask, Steve can see a small smile. 

“That’s...great,”

“Yeah, but I can tell you more about him later, just try to get some rest before Cho comes back,” Steve got off the bed, heading towards the door. Just as he got past the doorway, he turns back. “I’ll be right down the hallway if you need anything, but really, you can relax Buck. We’ll protect you, but you have to trust us.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be gone for two weeks starting on Wednesday for camp without a phone, see ya later.


End file.
